


New Perspectives

by NightfireRed



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, timeline - end of 2014 season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Red Bull to something more red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspectives

Corners of Sebastian`s lips start aching from polite smile plastered on his face. It feels like someone threw sand to his icy blue eyes because of blinding cameras` flashes. Stupid annoying press conference. One wrong movement and the media will eat you alive. The urge to just tell everyone to back off is overwhelming. Almost end of the season, exhausting race, problems with team and sponsors. Who said being world champion is easy? 

Oh, ex-champion. Mercedes is going to win, obviously, with absolutely no doubt. Lewis` arrogance boosted to no extent. Nico has angelic patience; the atmosphere in Mercedes is as explosive as used to be while the Mark was still in Red Bull. Except that they hide it and pretend everything`s okay better. 

Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.  
Concentrate, Seb. Listen to lame questions; smile; answer. Easy, isn`t it? Wow, he even makes some joke; the press girl blushes and averts eyes. Yes, that`s right, girl. Happy now?  
5 more minutes. God, let me survive 5 more endless minutes.

Sebastian feels someone`s intense gaze on the back of his head.   
Kimi.

Their mental bond is working. Even on distance they feel each other and sometimes even communicate. Not that they believe in such soppy crap though.  
-“I do, actually.” – Kimi`s voice brings him back to reality. He stops himself second before words of disagreement are said. Kimi just answers press` questions. Nothing more. Anyway, no one can read minds. That’s bullshit.   
-“No, it`s not.” – Kimi looks slightly confused when Seb turns around and meets his eyes. The Finn looks calm as usual though Seb sees he`s tired as well.   
Think about shower, cold lemon water. And then bed. Finally some sleep. With Kimi near. He is the only not annoying person right now.

Oh stupid thoughts again. Go away.

Finally, finally, finally they all are free. Leave paddock, go to hotel. Simple.  
Warm hand grabs his wrist and pulls aside almost immediately after he opens the exit door. Seb automatically follows the blond guy wearing Ferrari team shirt. He feels too tired to protest.  
-“Acting like a grump lump won`t help to get through the races left. Leave whining and irritation to Fernando.” – These words make no sense to Seb, he tries his best to hide emotions, but seems like Kimi just knows everything and keep on pretending further is fruitless. Not surprising though.   
-“Relax, Seb.” – fingers comb through Seb`s curly blond hair and massage scalp. Sebastian leans into the touch, though it feels like every single cell is still tensed.   
Various voices and noises sound in the distance. How Kimi always manages to find private places in usually overcrowded paddock is a mystery. To be honest, Kimi is a mystery himself.  
-“It`s just… Everything`s so uncertain. And…urgh, forget it. I`m just tired. That`s it.” – Seb tiredly smiles and looks at Kimi. Whenever he`s near Seb feels safe and calm. Another mystery of Kimi Raikkonen.  
-“You think too much. I don`t need my teammate to be so gloomy. Cheer up, the end of the season`s soon.” – Kimi briefly smiles and pecks Seb in lips. Second later he is couple of steps behind Seb, leaving in the direction of paddock.  
-“Hey, what do you mean by ‘teammate’? Isn`t…” - Seb is too confused to proceed thoughts.  
-“If it lightens your mood up a bit,” – Kimi says coyly going away, faced off from Seb – “get ready to wear red next season.”   
The meaning of words slowly slips into Sebastian`s mind.   
He hasn`t felt so happy in really a long time.


End file.
